Donald Gordon
Donald "Don" Gordon was a wealthy magazine photographer and the husband of writer Adrienne Delaney. He earned enough money to buy the Carnovasch Estate. Role in game Early in the story, Don finds himself working on converting the second floor bathroom in the mansion into a darkroom for his photography. After Adrienne unveils the demonic dragon locked away in the house, the demon possesses Don, almost giving him a concussion. After the demon possession, he calls it a day. In the days following his possession, he begins to seclude himself in his soon-to-be darkroom, much to Adrienne's concern. He begins to become verbally abusive, snapping at her every so often, which she writes off as stress from his job, the move, and the work he is doing on the house. He also starts drinking, eventually becoming more erratic and unlike his former self from his possession. One night, he begins to engage Adrienne in a romantic interlude, which soon results in him forcing himself on her, disturbing her and cementing that there is something dangerously wrong with him. Throughout the story, he drowns Spaz in the pond on the estate grounds. He threatens Mike, thinking that he is coming on to Adrienne and eventually killing him in the driveway of the mansion. He also threatens Harriet and Cyrus that if they don't get off of the grounds, he will kill them. After Adrienne finds out how to possibly cure his posession, she makes the decision to stay in the mansion rather than run away and leave him. She goes to his darkroom and finds multiple pictures of herself on the wall, her head separated from her body. Don surprises her, adorned in clown make-up and entirely insane. He attacks her, but she retaliates with the sulfuric acid he requested to clean the drain, singeing half of his face. When she snatches the book she needs to cure him from his counter, he captures her and straps her into the chair that Marie was killed in. If Adrienne has retrived the snowman trinket Don bought her on the night that he proposed to her from his vest, she will use this to distract him, bringing him to his senses long enough to free herself from the chair and pull the lever next to it. This engages the guillotine to drop, piercing him through the back and killing him. Adrienne breaks down over his corpse before the floor opens, swallowing his body. Appearance Don has white skin and brown semi-wavy hair to his shoulders, often kept in a ponytail. He is usually seen wearing a black shirt with a tan pocket vest. He also wears black jeans with black boots. In Chapter 7, he still wears his black shirt, jeans and boots, but soon wears one of Carno's robes and circus makeup. After his face gets burnt with sulfuric acid, he ditches the robe. Personality Don is first potrayed as a content man and husband to Adrienne, willing to help her and comfort her. After his possession, he begins to snap, constantly suspicious and irritated. He also becomes more flamboyant, mirroring Zoltan's descent into madness. By the end of the story, he has become completely unhinged, cackling and keeping himself isolated until he tries to murder Adrienne. Notes *Don's personality is not the only thing that mirrors Carno's experience: he gets jealous over another man (Mike), and his face is burned in a similar fashion to Carno's, though his is with sulfuric acid and not by actual fire. Category:Characters Category:Characters (Phantas I)